mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is an alicorn (winged unicorn), . Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are called "unicorns" in this episode. Despite this, storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti calls the princesses alicorns. The use of terms directly from the show supersedes other conventions. the supreme co-ruler of Equestria with her sister Princess Luna, and mentor of Twilight Sparkle, whom she addresses as her faithful student. She is a recurring character in the show.__TOC__ Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals, but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Though viewed with great reverence and awe due to her position, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake right out of her hoof at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. While always regal in both appearance and manner, Princess Celestia has been known to display a fun-loving side, appreciating the humor in a bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. At times, she will even disregard the strict standards of high-class society when they become too much of a burden for her. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfilll it. Humored by their excessive hospitality, she laughs with a kind, "Gotcha!" at the embarrassed two. In addition, she did not react when Pinkie Pie abruptly ate the cupcake she, the Princess, was about to eat, while the Cakes panicked and dragged Pinkie away. In The Best Night Ever, even after Twilight's five friends completely ruined the Grand Galloping Gala, Celestia was more than thrilled with the fact that they truly livened up the scene. Meeting the ponies at a doughnut shop afterward, she admitted that she always found the Gala incredibly boring. Teacher for a Day description This MAGNIFICENT PRINCESS pony is the RULER of Equestria! Princess Celestia is the MOST MAGICAL pony. She's responsible for raising the sun to create light in Equestria. Wise and kind, she is a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. All of the ponies look up to her and depend on her. Some say she is SO wise because she is over ONE THOUSAND years old. Skills Princess Celestia possesses magic far beyond normal unicorn ponies. She is able to control the sun and the daytime sky, bringing them out each day and then moving them away to make room for the night. In Princess Luna's absence, she was responsible for moving the moon as well. She is completely unaffected by Twilight Sparkle's magic, was able to instantly calm her, and gets her to revert her accidental magic in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Princess Celestia is extraordinarily long-lived, as she has been ruling over Equestria for more than a thousand years. History In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that when Discord ruled over Equestria, he kept it in a state of constant chaos. Seeing how miserable life was for earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi alike, Celestia and Luna rose up against him. After they discovered the Elements of Harmony, they combined their powers and defeated Discord, using a spell that turned him to stone for eternity. One thousand years ago The legend narrated in the Friendship is Magic, part 1 tells that one thousand years ago, the day and night cycle of Equestria became ruled by the two sisters: Princess Celestia, who brought the day, and younger Princess Luna, who brought the night. They ruled together equally from a castle built in an area later known as The Everfree Forest, with the Elements of Harmony prominently displayed on a pedestal. However, Princess Luna grew jealous of her sister; the ponies of Equestria all enjoyed and loved Celestia's daylight, but were asleep at night. No one was awake to appreciate the beautiful night she had worked so hard to create. Eventually, this jealousy and bitterness drove Princess Luna to become Nightmare Moon, and prevent Princess Celestia from bringing forth the sun. She intended to keep Equestria in eternal night. Her older sister, with great sadness and regret, stopped Nightmare Moon by using the Elements of Harmony, and imprisoned her within the moon. Henceforth, she became known as the Mare in the Moon. Celestia would leave the castle and the Elements behind, allowing it to fall into ruin, for a new one in Canterlot. As generations of ponies came and went, knowledge of Luna and Nightmare Moon slowly drifted to the area of myths. Princess Celestia would have to silently live with her beloved sister's absence for the next millennium. Nightmare Moon's escape A thousand years passed under Princess Celestia's rule, until the night of the Summer Sun Celebration, held in honor of Princess Celestia and the longest day in Equestria. Shortly before the celebration, Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle, informed her of the imminent return of Nightmare Moon. Celestia responded by sending Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to oversee an upcoming party and make some friends. The princess knew Twilight had the power to stop Nightmare Moon, but the young unicorn needed to understand friendship in order to wield the Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon escaped as prophesied, and appeared in place of Princess Celestia at the celebration. After Nightmare Moon was transformed back to her former self, Princess Celestia offered forgiveness to her little sister, and proposed they rule together. With Equestria back under both sisters' rule, Princess Celestia allowed her student to stay in Ponyville with her friends, instructing her to study the magic of friendship and report in about what she's learned about friendship periodically. After the events of episodes one and two Princess Celestia remains the co-ruler of Equestria, alongside Princess Luna. She is often seen attending major events or functions, such as the Running of the Leaves and the Best Young Flyer competition. When Twilight Sparkle was young, Princess Celestia witnessed her rare magical talents and took her as a protégé. After sending Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville and indirectly teaching her about the Elements of Harmony, she instructs Twilight Sparkle to send her periodic reports on the magic of friendship in the form of letters, which Twilight usually sends via Spike. These letters typically serve to illustrate each episode's moral for the show's viewers. However, in several cases, Celestia has been present during an episode, and Twilight Sparkle delivers the report to her in person. Examples include Swarm of the Century and Fall Weather Friends. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity delivers the report instead, and in A Bird in the Hoof, Celestia hears Twilight Sparkle's intended report from Fluttershy. Celestia makes a surprise cameo at the end of Feeling Pinkie Keen, dropping out of the sky to grab Spike's letter and then taking off just as quickly, confirming another one of Pinkie Pie's twitchy tail predictions. In The Best Night Ever, Celestia greets those who enter the Grand Galloping Gala. When Twilight's friends inadvertently wreck the Gala, Celestia, rather then being angry, admits that she invited them in hopes of livening up the Gala, which she declares is "always dreadful". Appearances :See also character appearances Princess Celestia's first appearance is in the second episode of the series, though her likeness appears in the book that Twilight Sparkle reads at the beginning of Friendship is Magic, part 1. She is sometimes shown reading Twilight's letters and occasionally visiting Ponyville. She appears in episodes three, five, ten, twelve, thirteen, fifteen, sixteen, twenty two, twenty three, and twenty six of season one, and in episodes one and two of season two. Gallery :Princess Celestia image gallery : Trivia * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both based on the G1 Princess Ponies from the 1980s animated series. * Princess Celestia was originally supposed to be Queen Celestia, as is logical considering her position, but Hasbro requested the name be changed as Disney has caused princesses to be associated with good and queens associated with evil. Princess Celestia is the highest authority, with no king or queen who outranks her. * Princess Celestia's name comes from the word "celestial," derived from Latin "caelum," meaning "sky" or "Heaven." * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna raising the sun and moon is based on Norse mythology, where the horses Skinfaxi and Hrímfaxi are responsible for pulling the sun and moon, respectively, across the sky. * In the game Adventures in Ponyville, when the player plays Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump game as a unicorn, the unicorn looks like Princess Celestia. * Princess Celestia is larger than any of the other ponies, with the exception of Nightmare Moon, who is about the same size, until she reverts to being Princess Luna. * In Fall Weather Friends, Celestia says autumn is one of her favorite seasons. Notes References sv:Prinsessan Celestia Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Celebrities Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters